


Droopy likes Ricochet

by m0ssylog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Teratophilia, alex falls in love with an enderman, also steve is there for one part, also the enderman dsnt have a name tht can b spoken in english so, and there's a part where they get sexy but it's easily skippable, i thought of putting it in a seperate work but......ehhh, theyre just "the enderman" lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: The lanky figure looks at the wooden house. Purple flecks float around it. It turns to see the axe in the tree stump. With quick and fluiditic motion, it steals the whole stump, the axe falling to the dirt.“Hey!” Alex protests, stepping forward.It looks up and they accidentally make eye contact.Fear jolts through Alex as she squeezes her eyes shut and covers her ears with her hands, anticipating what would come next. But it never happened. Slowly opening her eyes, the enderman remains. When she stares at it again then it becomes flustered and teleports away… But doesn’t scream. Or get angry.She picks up her axe and tosses the handle around in her calloused hands. “Hm.”
Relationships: alex (minecraft) / enderman (minecraft), alex / enderman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Droopy likes Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> i put a note where the sexy part is so u can skip it!

Birds chirp and squirrels scramble away from the sound of an axe hitting a tree stump. It stays still in the freshly chopped wood as its owner wipes sweat from her brow. With a smile, she steps back. Before her is her very own log cabin. There’s nothing on the inside yet, but she pushes the thought aside and just revels in her hard work. She slowly lowers herself onto the grass. A sheep walks by, bleating. Just as her heartbeat begins to slow, a tall black figure appears beside her house. An enderman. She jumps up, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword and not looking into its eyes.  
The lanky figure looks at the wooden house. Purple flecks float around it. It turns to see the axe in the tree stump. With quick and fluiditic motion, it steals the whole stump, the axe falling to the dirt.  
“Hey!” Alex protests, stepping forward.  
It looks up and they accidentally make eye contact.  
Fear jolts through Alex as she squeezes her eyes shut and covers her ears with her hands, anticipating what would come next. But it never happened. Slowly opening her eyes, the enderman remains. When she stares at it again then it becomes flustered and teleports away… But doesn’t scream. Or get angry.  
She picks up her axe and tosses the handle around in her calloused hands. “Hm.”

Water foams as it hits the sandy shore of a village. Alex jumps into the water and pulls the boat up onto land. A couple villagers come down to the beach, making curious noises. She turns to them and grins. Walking with them, she goes over her inventory of items they may like and discusses what they have for trade. She visits their farms and their blacksmiths and finds a good trade for one of their cows. A child even gifts her a lead for the cow.  
Backpack full of crafting materials and items, Alex ties the cow up in her boat, and begins to push it into the water. That’s when she heard a familiar vwoop. Pausing, she slowly turns around with her head down. The long scaly arms hold a rose. Alex assumes it isn’t for her and turns back around only to hear a violent vwoop. She twists, hand on her sword and looks up. It… Isn’t angry. Not even when she makes eye contact. In fact, this enderman looked very similar to the one from a while back.  
Alex lowers her sword. She slowly reaches and takes the rose from the figure’s grip. It makes a contented sound, purple eyes squinting. Curious, but happy to receive a gift, she smiles.  
It teleports, leaving behind a scattering of purple dust.  
The cow moos.

Alex grunts, pulling back on the tied rope to make sure it’s secure. She wipes her hands on her shirt with a sigh. Hearing footsteps, she turns around.  
“Want some water?” The man before her asks, his uncleanly goatee wet from a bottle of water.  
Alex smiles and takes a glass from him. “Yes, thanks, Steve.” She sips the clean water.  
Steve walks over to the llamas she just stationed. “Are you planning on visiting another village?” He questions, petting one of the llamas.  
“No,” Alex sighs, “The opposite. There’s a pillager outpost that have been annoying some people.”  
Nodding, Steve begins walking towards Alex’s cabin. She follows and watches him grab his sword he had rested against the wooden wall. “Then I should get going.” He smiles. “If you don’t need anymore h-“  
A familiar vwoop sounds right beside Alex. At this point, she doesn’t flinch, assuming it’s the enderman she had been seeing lately.  
However, Steve grips his sword tight. His furrowed gaze stays low as he hisses, “Don’t. Move.”  
Alex looks up. Standing tall above her is the same enderman. So close, she notices golden flecks in its purple eyes.  
“Don’t look at it!” Steve yells and lunges forward.  
With a quick burst, Alex’s iron sword escapes its hilt and clangs against Steve’s. “What are you doing?!” He bewilderedly questions, “I’m not the enemy!”  
“Neither are they!” Alex shouts back, pushing the sword and making the man step back.  
He stands, forehead wrinkled, sword lowered. “Well it’s gone anyway.”  
Alex looks to her side. A pile of purple dust lays on the ground, scattered about.  
She doesn’t turn, but she hears Steve mount his horse. The hooves trot next to her. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.  
She looks up. “You didn’t know.”  
Steve just nods. The horse huffs and they begin to walk away, slowly charging into a gallop.

The furnace crackles as rain patters against the wooden log cabin. Alex sits by the warm oven, a gray dog curled beside her as she sips from a glass bottle of healing. Thunder cracks outside. Her dog whines and she runs a hand through its thick fur. “You’re okay, boy.” She whispers as she glances out the window. She doesn’t see anything on fire, but she wants to make sure lightning doesn’t strike anything near her. Looking back at the oven, the two large slabs of salmon look finished. She grins and takes them out to prepare for her and her dog.  
Sitting on her bed eating, Alex listens to the rain, her dog chewing on fish bones. On her last bite, she hears a vwoop. At first she assumes it’s an enderman staying out of the rain and continues to eat without looking. But after a while, the enderman doesn’t leave. She glances over and sees the particular scales on the legs of the enderman she sees often.  
Grinning, Alex looks up and sees the golden flecked eyes. She sets her plate aside and jumps to its side. “Hi.” She greets, to which it makes a short vwoop. Turning to her fireplace, she grabs a blanket in a basket and hands it over. The long dark purple fingers grasp it. It stares at her. “Aren’t you cold?” It nods. “Then put the blanket on.”  
It slowly wraps the fabric around its boney shoulders. It seemingly relaxes. Alex watches as it steps toward the fireplace and sits before it. Particles float around its form. Alex grabs the blanket from her bed and comes over to its side, wrapping in her own quilt and sitting.  
“I’m Alex, by the way.”  
There’s no reply at first. But then, where a mouth wasn’t there before, a response comes from fanged teeth, “I… Aaaam Ę̵̛̦̻̗͉̗̻̲̖̺̲̳͇̟̲̪̮͙̇̌͌̔̆̄̈́͗̅̓̈͗̒̔͂̓͗͒̄͠͝ļ̸̨̣͚͚̪͕͎̬͖͇͓̻̼̜͙͓̒̃̃̇̊̉̏͊̀̚͘͜t̸̪̫͍̐̈́̍̔̽̒͂͛͊̇͊̐͝͝ī̵̗͉̹͚̖̳̰̤̭͕̻̱̥͍̀͐́͑t̸̠͕̹̀͗̈́̌͊͑̏̿͆̅̉̒̑͛̄͋̂̐̚̕h̸̨̨̧̢̡͍̩̙̟̫̩̟̤̗̹͙̪̱̞͎̜̟̘̻͌̐̈́̒̎͊͆͜͜͝͝.” The words are garbled and come out slowly.  
Shocked, Alex stands on her knees. “Where did that mouth come from?” She mumbles, a hand hovering by the lips that were not there previously.  
“Hiiiide.” It growls, but not angrily, “Frrooom those whooo. Want. To huuuuurt.”  
Her wrist is gripped by those long fingers, the palm a grated texture. She gulps.  
“Yooouuu nooooot… Huuuurt?”  
Alex shakes her head. “No.” She whispers, “Not to you.” She smiles awkwardly, knowing she’s killed a couple of her kind in the past, but only when they were mad at her. Never out of cold blood.  
It seems hesitant. But the hand releases. Alex places her rough fingers against the lips. They’re chapped. She glides her hands across the yellow teeth. The majority of them are pointed, with just a few incisors and molars. Strangely, the enderman lets her hand enter her mouth further. She feels at the snake like tongue that splits into two ends and glows a faint purple. The enderman breathes heavy as indicated by its bare chest rising faster than normal. Alex slides a finger over the gums and feels it gag.  
“I’m so sorry!” Her hand retreats, squealing, “I didn’t mean to! Did that hurt? I’m so sorry!”  
The enderman just runs a finger over its lips, looking down. It makes soft sounds similar to purring or moaning. It looks at Alex, purple eyes droopy. Then teleports away. The blanket falls to the ground and the dog jumps up.  
Alex slumps onto her knees.

Alex throws an apple core behind her as she steps out of a cave entrance. The sun setting, she unloads some heavy material onto her horse, setting her pickaxe aside and getting her sword ready. She sits up on the saddle and begins to cautiously gallop towards the path to her house. Looking at the pine trees around, the darkening sky makes them look longer. Soon she has a hard time recognizing them. Stumbling around the woods, she sees smoke in the distance. Even if it isn’t her house, there would be light there and she could spend the night. It seemed closer than her house anyway.  
An arrow shoots past her ear. Looking behind, a skeleton draws back another arrow. She pulls on the reins and her horse jumps and sprints away. Moving around trees, rain starts to pick up, and the smoke in the sky is harder and harder to track.  
Something is thrown at her, hearing glass shattering against a tree. A cackle sounds off nearby. Alex swears and attempts to get her horse to run faster but it begins to slow instead. She hops off, drawing her sword and tumbling into the dirt.  
Horse trotting away, the enemies around her silence for a moment. Then another bottle is thrown. Alex steps to the side but the particles still end up on her skin. Instantly, a heavy weight bares on her body and her stomach twists in knots. Groaning, an arrow shoots. Her sword deflects it just barely. A zombie groans and the corrupted witch only laughs harder as it runs forward. Her sword meets a quarter staff and a dead slimy hand touches her hair from behind. She rolls aside and barely gets back up in time before an arrow strikes her shoulder. Calling out in pain, she hears an enderman vwoop. Not an enderman, too! The witch gets close enough and she slices its neck, making it fall back as black tar drips from the wound. Her eyes begin to water. The zombie before her is getting close and the witch is drinking a health potion. Another arrow strikes and hits her hip.  
Alex falls to the ground, legs shaking. Wherever the enderman is, it gets closer. She hears it teleport and woosh and dance around. And for a while… No arrows are being fired. No laughter is heard. No dead groaning. She looks up.  
The enderman she had grown an alliance with stands tall over her. It slowly leans down and picks her up, cradling her like a child, arms draped over its shoulder and it holding her butt. Alex pants, adrenaline leaving her system. The two teleport to her horse. Instead of being placed onto the saddle, the enderman grabs the lead and teleports again.  
Now they arrive at Alex’s cabin. The enderman quickly puts the horse in the stable before walking into the log cabin. When the door closes, all the rain and the night ambience fall silent. Alex is laid onto her red quilted bed. She sinks deeply.. And her eyes droop shut.

Cows huff and sheep baa. A door opens and a dog comes bounding inside and jumps onto Alex. She smiles, half awake as the canine licks her nose. “Good morning, Bear.” She coos.  
The door shuts.  
Suddenly she realizes… Who let him out? She looks up, orange hair draping over her shoulders. Standing by the doorway is the enderman. Her enderman. Her smile returns. It walks over and kneels, still incredibly tall when leaning. So it slouches as well and pulls the blanket back. That’s when Alex notices extensive bandaging on her shoulder and hip. Her clothes had been torn slightly more so the enderman could reach the wounds without violating any privacy.  
“Loooking beeetteeeer.” It purrs, laying the blanket back down and standing up.  
Alex sits up, pain shooting through her body. She ignores it and gestures towards her brewing stand. “I have a potion of healing over there that will speed this along.” The enderman goes to where she points. “The magenta one.”  
It comes back with the drink and Alex pops off the cork to sip. Relief slowly flows through her veins. She doesn’t chug the drink however. Holding it in her lap, she looks at the enderman. She finally asks what she had been meaning to ask since the beginning, “Why are you doing all of this for me?” It blinks at her question.  
For a moment, it looks uncomfortable, or fearful. But it sits beside her bed anyway. “Iiiii….” It looks down, shoulders tense. “Liiiiiiike yyyooouuuuu.”  
Alex’s face warms. She looks away, trying to calm the massive grin that overcame her. When she looks back at the being it’s looking right at her. She takes another swig of the potion before replying, “Yeah, I think I like you, too.”  
The figure scoots forward and leans in. “Rrrreealllyy?” It’s purple eyes squint.  
“Yeah.” Alex chuckles, leaning forward and kissing the ridge above its mouth. It was kind of a nose? But the actual nostrils it used were on its throat.  
The enderman’s particles float lower and it teleports. Just as Alex begins to wonder if she shouldn’t have kissed it, it comes back. “Ssoorrrryy.” It trills.  
With a content giggle, Alex replies, “It’s okay. Also, what are your pronouns?”

-  
THIS IS WHERE THE SEX IS. SKIP IF YOU WANT, THERE IS PROFANITY AND GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEX.  
-

A gust of wind whistles against the log cabin’s structure. Alex leans into her window, looking up at the sky. Her dog wags his tail. “I don’t know, bud.” She sighs, “It might rain before they come home.” Dog behind her, she pulls on her boots and windbreaker and steps outside. She lights the lanterns in the stables, barn, chicken coop, and in the fields. The clouds move in even further as she moves across the land. She even walks to the nearby village and ask if they need any help. The clouds looked large and ominous and could potentially bring fire starting lightning. The villagers assured her they were fine. On her walk back home rain starts to pick up. She picks up her pace and her dog runs ahead of her.  
The two slam the door once they’re inside the cabin. Alex hangs the coat up and stomps her boots before taking them off. Rain slowly picks up as she begins to undress. With no top or bra on, her enderman teleports inside the cabin. They call out in pain, water dripping from their form.  
“Oh fuck!” She hisses, running to the bathroom and grabbing a towel. The enderman continues to cry out but it slowly lessens as Alex dries them off. Eventually, they’re quiet again.  
Panting, eyes droopy from the pain, they sigh, “Thhaannk yooouuu.” Their purple golden eyes glance down.  
That’s when Alex remembers she has no top on. She crosses her arms. “Don’t worry about it.” She pecks their cheek. The enderman’s large hand presses against her belly. She looks at it then back to them. “W-what are you doing?”  
The fingers are cold from the rain. The scaly underside rubs against her freckled skin curiously. With tense shoulders they explain groggily, “Neevveeerrr seeeen yoouuurr booodddyyyy.” Alex drops her arms in response. The long purple fingers reach up and slide over her flat chest.  
“Yeah, strange considering you’re naked all the time.” She chuckles awkwardly, whole face red. The hands run from her chest to her collar to her shoulders and down her arms. With two hands, they grip her hips. She steps forward so they’re a bit closer. She grips the enderman’s face and pulls them down into a kiss. “Take my pants off.” She orders, pupils growing large.  
The enderman obeys. Their fingers undo the belt clasp and pull down dirty jeans and boxer briefs. They pause.  
“What is it?” Alex’s hands drop from their face.  
They look away. “Nneeerrvvouuusss.” It mumbles, voice scratchy.  
Alex just giggles. She puts her hands on her waist, the other’s hands on her hips. “We don’t have to do anything.” They turn to look at her again. “But you wanted to see me, fully naked, so here I am.”  
Those purple eyes glide down her whole body, lingering at her penis but moving on. The hands slide down her thighs and presses their thumbs into the supple skin.  
Alex’s heartbeat starts to increase. She hadn’t been touched like this in a long time. No one really visited her, and at one point she had a girlfriend, but they broke up a while ago. She shivers, warning, “I-if you touch me too much I’ll get hard.”  
The hands pause. They look at Alex for a moment. Then the fingers leave her hips and gently brush over her member.  
“H-hey!” She shudders, “Do you… Want me to get hard?” She watches them nod. Grinning, she chuckles, “You better sit down then.”  
The enderman obeys, sitting cross legged on the rug by the fireplace. Alex walks over and sits in their lap… Well, more like kneeling in between their legs. The legs were super skinny, not really capable of bearing weight. Alex places her hands on their crotch, large scales at the base of a flaccid glowing purple cock. She lifts it up, placing a thumb against the pointed head. A chuff comes from them.  
Alex looks up at them. They’re breathing through their mouth, eyes droopy. “Are you okay?” She asks gently.  
They nod… But don’t say anything.  
Cautious, Alex leans in and kisses their skinny neck. Her hands wrap around their member. She lightly presses her fingertips into the muscle. It begins to grow hard beneath her touch. She feels, as she begins to rub her hands up and down, the cock only grows larger from the excited muscles. Pulling away from giving them a hickey, she looks down… And smiles.  
“Ssooorrryyyy.”  
Alex shakes her head, excitedly responding, “No, don’t be!” She pecks their lips. “Rub mine, too, if you c-“  
One large purple hand grasps her half hard cock and squeezes. Not in an aggressive way, luckily.  
“Ff-fuck.” She hisses, “Go up… And down.” The enderman takes no time to hesitate. She rubs them off, trying to match the speed going on her member. But it was too hard. Their fingers clenched so tight around her, they slid up and down quickly and roughly. Eventually her hands just stopped on them and she rested her forehead on their shoulder.  
The enderman purrs, trilling, “Iiisss iit goooood?”  
A thumb rubs at the head of her cock and she whimpers, “Aah! Yess.” She pants, eyes squeezed shut. Then she gets an idea and grips their wrists. “St-stroke both of us. At the same time.” She scoots a bit closer so their hard dicks can touch. With a little guidance, the enderman’s hand wraps around both of them. Alex drapes her arms over their shoulders as they begin. The scaled fingers easily grip both of their members, sliding up and down speedily. The enderman only pants harder, Alex moaning and whimpering into their skin. She trembles slightly and bucks her hips here and there. Soon, she feels precum start to gather.  
“A-are you close?” She shakily asks, lifting her head to look them in the eyes.  
They purr and trill, moaning, “Yyyeeesss.”  
Alex attempts to thrust into the hand, which makes the other falter a bit. But she doesn’t care. And soon, her balls tighten, and she grunts as her release makes her body jerk forward. The hand doesn’t stop as she orgasms. Not until the enderman orgasms as well, thick gobs of lavender semen spilling over both of them. She stares at the release in awe.  
Both breathing heavily, the hand leaves.  
When the two are cleaned up, they lay in Alex’s bed. Heavy rain hits the log cabin. Under a thick red quilt, Alex stares at the other. They barely fit her bed, knees pulled up, long lanky arms held against their chest. Alex slowly reaches out and takes one of the hands. She holds it gently. And closes her eyes as purple particles float around the bed frame.


End file.
